vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Himiko (Izuna)
Summary Himiko is a supporting character from Izuna 2: The Unemployed Ninja Returns. She's a Goddess in training under the supervision of the 6 Japanese Gods. As the youngest deity, she's childish and gets easily distracted by candy, but takes her role as protector of Kamiari Village very seriously. She's naturally talented in many areas, like talisman smithing, blacksmithing and curse lifting. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Himiko, Protector of Kamiari Village Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: Several hundred of years; Preteen appearance-wise Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in swords, armor, bows, dolls and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Can turn others into mindless creatures, Can lift curses, Can create new talismans on the spot, Can increase the size of others and herself, Levitation (of herself and others), Doll Manipulation, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, curses, poison and BFR) (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on spirits, demons and dragons), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, Fear Manipulation, curses, fire, water, electricity and Power Nullification) from various weapons, Corruption, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Exorcism, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resurrection, Her stamina can't be depleted, Can steal items, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Power Mimicry (via Doppelganger on Himiko herself) |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna due to being a Goddess (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with swords and dolls; Tens of meters with ranged weapons, water and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with bows and some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, armguards, ranged weaponry, dolls, bows & arrows, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Despite being the youngest deity, Himiko is smart and responsible. She has good instincts and is capable in combat. She's also a trickster and has no qualm in using underhanded tactics. Weaknesses: She is a bit childish and is easily swayed by sweets and compliments. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Himiko has a limit of. Everytime she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 7